De Novo
by I Do Heichou
Summary: De Novo (a)Again but in a different way. Let's the wheel of fate be rolled for the last time, this time, for sure. I'll win. M for language. Fluff. Warning Ooc


[ o n c e a g a i n ]

I watched as each of the Sakamaki Boys step out of their limosine. One by one those beyond handsome suckers started to walk to their perspective classes. I couldn't help but to sigh when I heard the fangirling yelp of some of the vampires but mostly dominated by female mortals.

As cliche as it sounds but they're like some sort of band/group that leads the entire Academy for being too gorgeous, talented, gifted plus being too filthy rich. Well that's not far from the truth, everyone knows who they are as well as their capabilities but only 15% knows what they really are.

And apparently I'm one of those 'considered ' lucky 15%. Being an average students gives a lot of advantages. You're neither shabby or popular. The Academy's major population will not give you a damn, heck most of them will not even know you exists. But, sadly in an Academy where the students are 15% vampire and 85% meek prey (humans). Considering or pretending to be an average vampire would not help.

"You're going to be late Aster"

I snapped out of my thoughts when a familiar deep voice came behind of me.

I tried my best to not rolled my eyes — Let me emphasize that word **_tried._**

"Hey Reiji"

Instead of greeting me back the dark purple haired Sakamaki just look at me with nothing but bored eyes and started to walk again. Damn.

 _"that sht"_ I muttered and follow him behind. Soon enough we reached our classroom —entered silently—silence —silence—class—no one's bother to talk at me— silence and leave silency. I didn't even realized how fast the time is.

As soon as both of us (Reiji and I) stepped out of our first subject (idk what) the whole class suddenly turned chaotic. Heck there's even someone who's crying!

 _"Aster-sama_ _is really pitiful being in love with someone who will never love her back"_

 _"Our Queen was just tossed aside because of that blonde fucking flat chested girl! "_

 _"I no longer wanted to be in Earth! "_

 _"I would die just to see my Queen smiling again!!"_

Uhm? Excuse me?

"Don't mind them"

I look at Reiji who has amused look at his face saying like "how anyone can be so stupid —pity".

"Btw where's Yui? Didn't see her earlier"

I asked when i noticed that Yui didn't came with them this morning. I don't know if I'm just stupid enough to not realized that the new mortal girl who's everyone's talking for the few days is missing.

"She's sleeping at the mansion. Too tired"

He answered. Too tired? I look again at Reiji knowing that i had an expression of being disgusted.

"Too tired? Really I expected that you'll just say sore caused by the continuously fucking sessions of her with your brothers"

I said not bothering at my well mannered words before at the self claimed gentle man infront of me. This time it's Reiji who shot me a disapproving looks and sigh.

"Your whole family's death will be mainly because of you. I'm quite certain at that" He said

I just glared at him before he vanished out from my sight. Thank Goodness.

Reiji and I have been friends since we're both kids. _Just Reiji_. Being a daughter of a well known family of businessman slash vampires does the job (just in case if you would ask on how do i managed to be his peer)

We've met quite times on every party officially for vampires back then. My parents made me attend those silly parties with them for a special reason.They wanted me to have friends. And their best candidates are the sakimaki's boys.

With the help of my family's background no one's bother to ask me even _reiji and his brothers_ why i suddenly decided to seat with them at that particular party. Well, Laito keeps pestering me through the whole night asking if I wanted to be in a gang bang with them. How old are we again back then? Ugh. My parents knows how much do i wanted to cut his throat when he asked that stupid question.

After that party and seeing that the best choice was Reiji, I picked him. Shu's too lazy for my liking—I'm already listless. Ayato's too fucking Narcissist and I absolutely don't want him to say ' _Aster Ore-Sama is hungry'_ plus he creeps me out. Laito's already out of the list. Kanato's sweet and really cute he's also my second option but I'm selfish when it comes to sharing my sweets. Subaru's a temperamental brat we'll just killed each other.

So that's lead to the megane son. I started to visit him at their mansion, continously annoyed him during his experiments, pleased him by drinking his poisons tea but knowing that it doesn't affect me he stopped, reading books with him , and so on. His mother Beatrix, Cordelia —hell even Karlheinz like me! Sooo with no choice given he gave up and i managed to become his first friend.

After that, my parents no longer forced me to attend parties. I don't need to wear their blant choices of dresses and keep myself beautiful through the night _after all i do have a friend_ to spend my time with.

And being a smart lad Reiji soon realized what's my intention on sticking with him but didn't say anything so I guess it's just fine. I used him as an escape goat. He used me as his poison tester . That's a great deal to be honest.

Soon enough the both of us got closer to the point where i helped him to burn the village where shu's friend (Edgar) live. Witnessed how he treated their sacrificial brides, and ruffled his hair when he said he wanted to kill Beatrix.

After all supporting and respecting his decisions is what a good friend does.

And if I only knew how much would I regret my decisions in the near future , I would not even dare to be Reiji's Friend nor said what I claimed above this paragraph.

 **Hi. It will be my first fanfic ever. So bear with me, and I'm not really good at English cause it's not my mother tongue so forgive me for giving headache to you haha.**

 **I do not own any of the D. L characters. What's rightfully mine is my Oc's and plot. And this fanfic will be a lil differrent (i think?).**

 **NOT EDITED (OBVIOUSLY HAHA)**

 **Comments are highly appreciated!**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
